Ambulatory-handicapped individuals, including non-ambulatory individuals, face challenges when entering and exiting different types of vehicles, particularly recreational vehicles with their entry doors positioned high above the ground. Moreover, typical vehicles are not well-equipped with mechanisms for assisting such individuals with their entry and exit from the vehicles. For example, existing elevator technologies for RV's, trucks, vans, buses, or trailers are not satisfactory because their installation requires significant alteration to the vehicle's structure.